In the field of disposable absorbent articles, “superabsorbent polymers” (SAP) mixed with cellulose fibers provides a good means for storing aqueous fluids. However, such material has also been described as not enhancing fluid transport. When a phenomena often referred to as “gel-blocking” takes place, a reduction in fluid transport can occur.
Thus, many absorbent core designs have been described comprising components or layers with separate functionality, i.e. a liquid storage material and also a different material that provides acquisition and distribution of the fluid (“ADL”).
Open celled polymeric foams have been described for use in disposable absorbent articles. One type of foam that has been described is made from high internal phase emulsions (also referred to as “HIPE”). Polyurethane foams have also been described for use in disposable absorbent articles.